


From Catfish to Colossus

by supervicki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Size Difference, giant tiny - Freeform, has a little bit of implication of sexual assault but nothing happens i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervicki/pseuds/supervicki
Summary: Even though Maggie's date is a catfish, she ends up getting a nice, giant surprise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	From Catfish to Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> Did this little one-shot for the sizeriot contest, I had fun writing this and all my editing was from my good friend Steven. He deemed himself to edit all my stuff from now on, he deserves all the love.

Maggie couldn’t believe that her first date in her twenty years of life was a dupe. She was catfished by a guy named Thomas. To be fair she should’ve seen all the red flags, but Maggie didn’t want to believe it. Whenever they would talk, Thomas would never share pictures, social media, or video chatted with Maggie; just text messages. After talking for over a month, Maggie gathered the courage to ask him out for some coffee. He didn’t answer her until three days later, saying he’d meet up with her. 

Maggie was elated. They scheduled to go to the coffee shop and then the movies the upcoming Saturday. She planned the times to meet, what she was going to wear, and even practiced what she was going to say. The day came and Maggie was sitting in the coffee shop 15 minutes before their meeting time. She was nervous, her heart racing and palms sweating. Every five minutes, she would look at the time and frantically wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans. Maggie ended up waiting for Thomas for over an hour. Close to ninety minutes later, a guy waltzed in the door like he had no time in the world and strode up to the table Maggie had claimed all this time. Maggie shook off her nerves and met his gaze. 

The man in front of her was not the Thomas she thought she’d been speaking to. The person in front of her looked like a washed out, greasy version of the Thomas pictures. He was not 6’3 at all that he stated on his dating profile, barely meeting her 5’4 frame.

“Maggie, dear, it’s me. Thomas.” He grinned at her, pulled a chair out, and sat down comfortably. “Sorry I was late; my bus was stuck in traffic.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, trying to quiet her sense of growing agitation. “Traffic? I thought you lived 2 minutes away. By foot,” she added, gritting her teeth.

Thomas shrugged. “I had some errands to do and kind of lost track of time. Did you order me something?”

Maggie closed her eyes and breathed. Was this guy serious? “No, I did not. I shouldn’t have to since I’ve been waiting for a long time. You could’ve at least texted me that you were running late or something.”

Thomas shrugged his shoulders again. “And I said sorry. What else do you want me to say?” He stood up and looked down at Maggie. “I’ll be right back; I’m going to order myself something since you didn’t.” He clicked his tongue and headed to the front counter of the coffee shop. 

Maggie was livid beyond words. A group of teenagers came through the doors of the coffee shop, crowding the already small building. Maggie took this as her chance to sneak out, she was not going to continue a date with a stupid jerk. Once she was outside, she groaned loudly.

“Geez! What a malcriado... what kind of parents does he have to teach such terrible manners to that...” she mumbled to herself more Spanish curses. She looked at her watch as she walked downtown. The movie she wanted to see was going to start in 15 minutes. Maggie didn’t care if she was going to be by herself. She was about to walk into the cinema entrance when a hand slapped on her shoulder and halted her. Thomas caught up to her, startling Maggie. 

“Yo, where are you going? I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to leave. I’m bad at making first impressions. Can you give me another chance?” 

Maggie took a second to really look at him. He was breathing hard. It looked like her ran after her. He was also pleading to her with puppy dog eyes. She sighed and nodded her head. “Yeah, I think that’ll be okay. Let’s get going. The movie is about to start soon.”

They walked into the cinema, bought their tickets, and got some snacks. They made it to their theater seats once the lights dimmed and the trailers started. Maggie got herself a soft drink, popcorn, and chocolate candy to mix together while Thomas got himself a hotdog and slurpee. They made some small talk between trailers of new movies, stating which ones looked either good or terrible. They hushed once the movie began to play. By then, they had already finished their snacks and sat quietly, watching the opening of the romance movie that was playing. 

Maggie fidgeted in her seat, her nerves coming back again. She still didn’t trust Thomas; however, sitting next to a boy for this long was something she’d never experienced. After a few minutes had passed, she fidgeted again. Thomas stretched in his seat and then placed his hand on Maggie’s thigh. She held in a yelp and turned towards him. Thomas still had his eyes on the screen, but his hand never left. He then gave her thigh a squeeze and slowly raised his hand higher... 

**_SLAP._ **

Maggie left a red handprint on his cheek as she ran out of the theater. A few people behind where they were sitting clapped for Maggie.

Maggie felt utterly humiliated. She shouldn’t have agreed to give him another chance. He was still the jerk he came across as on their first meeting; the second impression had been even sleazier. She ran out of the theater at the back exit, which led to an empty alley where all the dumpsters were. She rubbed her eyes, trying hard not to give in to the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Maggie, wait!”

Her teary eyes glared at Thomas; he had run after her again. When would he just give up? “I gave you a chance and you treat me like that?” Maggie spat at him.

Thomas shot an eyebrow up with an incredulous look. “You were practically itching in your seat, wanting me to touch you!”

Maggie seethed. “You pinche... you think I’m a sucia?!” 

Thomas shook his head. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t speak Mexican!”

Maggie had to leave or else she would likely be charged with first degree murder. She turned away from him and tried to leave when she was suddenly shoved against the brick wall. Thomas had his whole body pressed against Maggie’s back, locking her arms above her head with just one hand. Even though he had a shorter frame than what he stated, he was still strong. 

“You don’t walk away from me, okay?” He breathed in her ear roughly, using his other hand to slide along her hips and inching close to her jean’s front buttons. “Make a sound and I  **will** hurt you.” Maggie silently cried, the angry tears that were lingering on her eyelids were fresh with frightened ones. She shut her eyes and held her breath.  _ It will be over soon, okay? Just...breathe.  _

Thomas had already had her jeans pulled down past her thighs when an explosion disrupted in the distance. “What the hell?!” Thomas and Maggie looked towards the source of the noise. Thomas froze and Maggie’s eyes widened. 

Standing over them, about 50 feet tall, was a giant man, peering over the building the two were hidden behind. The giant being was bare; however he was burly, hair covering his giant chest, and sporting a full-grown beard. The giant was looking at the two with furious eyes. No, he was glaring at Thomas. Thomas yelped when the giant’s hand reached out to them and divided him and Maggie. 

Maggie was shaking with terror at the incoming hand that could crush her without any thought. With her eyes squeezed shut, she prepared for the impact. It didn’t come... but Thomas’s screech made her eyes open back up. The giant had maneuvered his hand to snatch Thomas and lifted him up in the air. Maggie watched as Thomas was pulled further up to the giant’s face, Thomas wailing was loud from below. The giant scrunched his bushy eyebrows more and spat on Thomas’s face. 

“You do not treat a girl that way.” The giant bellowed. Maggie was surprised that the giant was defending her. Why would a monstrous being that could crush her so easily with just a flick of his hand...protect her?

The giant didn’t listen to whatever Thomas mumbled out and threw him over his shoulder. Thomas landed in a dumpster with a loud clang and a groan that echoed through the alley. The giant brought his eyes back on Maggie and he softened his gaze. “I’m so sorry, miss. You should never be treated that way. Are you okay?”

Maggie was still in awe, but quickly scrambled to pull up the pants that Thomas had removed, muttering apologetically The giant leaned down carefully and placed his hand in front of Maggie. “Don’t apologize. It is not your fault at all. Is it okay for me to pick you up?”

Maggie blushed and slowly nodded, still mesmerized at the giant hand that was in front of her. When the giant didn’t move beyond opening his palm, Maggie gathered the courage to climb into his hand. The sensation of that hand against her skin was incredible. The warmness radiating around her made Maggie feel safe. Once Maggie was safely situated, he carefully brought her up to his face. He looked at Maggie with soft eyes and smile. “I’ll ask you again; are you okay?”

Maggie stared up at him into his eyes. They were dark, but had a glint of light in them that made her feel warm inside. She nodded and patted his thumb. “I am now.”

The giant grinned. “I’m glad. My name is Ethan. What’s yours?”

“Maggie.”

“What a beautiful name. Let me take you on a proper date, shall I?” Maggie blushed and nodded eagerly. He stood up to his full height, one that seemed to be close to the clouds, and walked away, Ethan’s stomps resounding in the city.

Maggie couldn’t believe that her first date in her twenty years of life was a dupe. However, she was glad that it turned out better than she imagined.


End file.
